


Art for akamine_chan's 'War'

by turlough



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Killjoys, Digital Art, Fanart, Fandom Snowflake Challenge, M/M, Wallpaper, blend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turlough/pseuds/turlough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/">akamine_chan</a>'s Killjoys story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/368847"><i>War</i></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for akamine_chan's 'War'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/368847) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



> On Day 4 of this year's [Fandom Snowflake Challenge](http://snowflake-challenge.dreamwidth.org/) akamine_chan wished for art for her stories, particularly Killjoys art. I was inspired and this is the result.

Click to enlarge:  
[ ](http://privat.bahnhof.se/wb499380/pics/art/2013_war_1680x1050.png)


End file.
